Drama, Drama, Drama
by JustWriter2
Summary: With autumn comes the town play and this year in the alternate EUReKA it's a little awkward when Zane and Jo are both selected as the leading couple by Grace, the director. -written4fairytalechallenge- set after 1/2season finale but b4 Christmas special
1. Prologue

**Summary****:** With autumn comes the town play and this year in the alternate EUReKA it's a little awkward when Zane and Jo are both selected as the leading couple by Grace, the director. This was written for my fairytale challenge and is set after the 1/2season finale but before the Christmas special.

**Disclaimer****:**I don't own Zane Donovan, Josephina Lupo, Vincent, Cafe`Diem, Jack Carter, Zoe Carter, or any other recognizable canonical elements from the SyFy television show, "EUReKA." I am not affiliated with SyFy either so this story, which is written for entertainment purposes only, has no real bearing on where the true show is going unless I make a lucky guess or twenty.

**A/N:** This story is a response to my own fairytale challenge mentioned in the FanFiction forum, "The Good Sparks: a JoZane forum," and might I say how strange it is for me to be writing so much as of late? I'm organizing my efforts towards school though and I usually expect near perfection of myself. This story has been in the works since I submitted the challenge, so don't expect me to update quickly; I honestly expected to finish the first chapter _before_ the Christmas special and now here I am posting this in the middle of January. Um anyway, please enjoy what I _do_ post.

-_jw`chan_ ^-^

"**Drama, Drama, Drama…"** by _JustWriter_

**Prologue****:**

On the surface you may think that Eureka was a town that didn't appreciate art, and you'd be half right; most people that live there focus mainly on math and science, but when they do focus on art they shine. It's too bad that their shows weren't allowed to tour around the world because the plays put on in Eureka were definitely world class; there was only that teeny tiny detail about what technology could be revealed to normal everyday people and most drama buffs would go nuts over the special effects and the lights that were _better_ than what they had on Broadway. In order to be a part of the play or even watch it you had to be a resident or a special guest approved by some of the highest authorities in the United States government so Eurekan plays were only put on for relaxation and to display the town's scientists' little side projects that weren't for Global Dynamics if they so chose.

One relationship in Eureka is about to come to a head, as the director of the newest play had some idea of the issues with her friends that needed resolving and she was plotting accordingly. She had just spoken to Zoe about her and Zane auditioning a few hours ago. She felt a little bad about manipulating Zoe but it wasn't likely that Zane would audition without Zoe's prompting. Zane Donovan was good lead material and she could sense untapped potential in the young man. Also, she knew about the other Zane Donovan's and Jo's relationship in the other reality and she wanted them to be happy.

Grace sighed as she flipped through her conceptual sketches and renderings to the one that she had spent the most time on, the final scene where the clever, wounded foot soldier had bested the strong willed eldest princess of twelve and they were being happily wed. The image held nondescript faces but from their coloring you could guess which people in town they most resembled. They were clothed in white, gold, and silver and were facing one another, holding each others' hands as the minister tied a silver, white, and gold rope around their wrists. The scene resembled the renaissance style of clothing and held a fairytale-like quality.

The final scene had been created from Grace's own imagination and one memory of Henry's from the previous reality. The wedding vows were plucked from a moment that had never happened here in this reality. Now she just had to convince Jo to audition; she'd ask Jack how considering he knew her much better than she did.


	2. Chapter 1: I Always Knew You Were Smart

**Summary****:** With autumn comes the town play and this year in the alternate EUReKA it's a little awkward when Zane and Jo are both selected as the leading couple by Grace, the director. This was written for my fairytale challenge and is set after the 1/2season finale but before the Christmas special.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Zane Donovan, Josephina Lupo, Vincent, Cafe`Diem, Jack Carter, Zoe Carter, or any other recognizable canonical elements from the SyFy television show, "EUReKA." I am not affiliated with SyFy either so this story, which is written for entertainment purposes only, has no real bearing on where the true show is going unless I make a lucky guess or twenty.

**A/N:** This story is a response to my own fairytale challenge mentioned in the FanFiction forum, "The Good Sparks: a JoZane forum."

**Chapter 1: I Always Knew You Were Smart  
**

When Zane caught the ring in midair he was blindsided. Momentarily he felt nothing but mute shock and then his eyes gleamed in momentary anger. "What are you doing with my grandmother's ring?" The silence was utterly suffocating and then Carter came in. Now if you knew Zane then you'd know that it takes a lot to completely distract him from his purpose for being somewhere. Times like these were when Zane was glad that Carter didn't overdo his duties as the Sheriff. Carter wrote off him digging into his pants for an object as _not a weapon_. He got the envelope out and tossed it onto Jo's desk, making well sure that he stared straight into her frightened, unseeing stare so that she got the message, "You need to look at this."

For a while he was distracted by being a subservient and cooperative suspect, but when Carter finished interrogating him without any worthwhile conclusions and he was left to rot in the cell until Jo came through for him, his thoughts refocused on the little slip of metal and adamant between his fingers.

His mind went wild with ridiculous scenarios on how she possibly could have gotten it. Like Carter he hadn't made any definite conclusions, so he thought back on what hadn't made sense recently with their interactions. Like any good scientist he went over his conclusions and reformulated all of his hypotheses as to why she had been acting strange.

Among the things that he could not calculate as of late had been Jo Lupo and her friends, whose dynamics had changed completely within three hours of when he had last seen each of them. Jo's reactions to him; more importantly, and then his reactions to her shortly afterwards had completely thrown him and his logically planned life like it hadn't been since his capture and arrival to the forbidden town. He didn't know who he was anymore whenever she was within sight, or when he knew she was nearby, or when he had a particularly emotionally charged encounter with her and couldn't stop thinking about it.

He had begun to become emotionally invested in her and it really freaked him out; especially since on the surface it hadn't seemed that she had any attraction for him at all. He realized now that it was because of the incident where he'd tricked her into telling him how to get free when he'd first arrived in Eureka that he had become such a nemesis in her mind; one that could be as crafty as Satan.

He remembered her stiff posture when she threw open the cell door and ordered him out. He'd been so shocked after she cut off their depraved banter and gestured towards the town Sheriff Office's front door that he did exactly what she wanted him to do, leave.

He also recalled how during Fargo's inspection she'd avoided his gaze and then caught the beanbag he'd aimed at Fargo's face and scolded him. After that he recalled that during the RSS-incident he'd thought of nothing but her as soon as she'd tackled him to the wall with swift, elegant, yet effective movements. He remembered their faces being a mere centimeter from each other and how he'd relaxed in her grip.

He remembered ticking her off at the rocket race when he'd flirted with a blonde chick that worked a few labs over from Parrish's lab and then the scanty remnants of his memory from when he'd been drugged on oxygen and she had been calling his name frantically. He recalled her annoyed expression when he'd sat up like nothing had happened, and her standing up to the General for him. He remembered her risking her job at Global when she again let him go; this time because she believed in him. He remembered foolishly returning to face the music and the car ride soon after that where he'd tried to ask her about her recent change in behavior.

Unfortunately he'd been cut off by another O2 sensory overload and he barely managed to save them. He was always getting into trouble around her and he found that he craved the odd, life threatening innuendo. Their other car ride on their way to question Kevin about the TAP had been filled with tense silence, and Zane had been thrown when she went along with his plan. She'd proven countless times that day that she trusted him with important circumstances. He called her Jo-Jo after concluding that he could trust her too.

He remembered during Miss Donovan's visit when Fargo had that silly muffin stand and the VIP carpet out. He'd tried to swipe a muffin and Jo had good-naturedly smacked his hand before he could grab one. She'd lightly scolded him but he'd caught her impish smile out of the corner of his left eye.

He'd been in his lab when he'd heard about her being in the infirmary. Zane had realized that day that he actually cared about her and it frightened him. His brain had actually seemed to _stop_ working because he couldn't stop worrying about her; so he'd gotten her something he'd thought that she would read and tried to get Allison to give it to her when his resolve to check on Lupo had broken. The knowing look that Doctor Blake had given him had scared him almost as much as knowing that his brain wasn't working when he needed it to do so. Doctor Blake told him that he could give it to Jo himself; that she'd be waking up soon. Sitting next to an unconscious, vulnerable Jo with the magazine firmly clutched in his fingers he'd never felt so trapped before in his life. _None_ of his calming exercises worked because all of them relied on him being able to focus; he'd never been in a position where he just couldn't divert his thoughts away from the subject of worry before. When Josephina actually _did_ wake up she still looked vulnerable and Zane wasn't used to seeing her like this; he _had_ to get out of there.

That's the real reason he'd started sort-of dating Zoe; he had wanted to feel in control again. Only he hadn't; it had made the exchanges from then on all the more tense.

Absentmindedly he began counting all of the new cracks in the ceiling from the last time that he'd been in there. About midway through he stopped counting when he recalled Jo's pained words, "We don't fit," as if she hadn't completely believed them, as if they'd _had_ something _more_ than a competitive fight for dominance augmented by heavy sexual flirting. Okay, he admitted finally to himself, perhaps he _did_ have a thing for her, but why had he felt so… shocked and angered when she'd nearly thrown the ring into his face? Did he _want_ her to keep it?

A chill ran down his spine when he realized he'd very much like to see her wearing it. Feelings hidden beneath the surface began to come to the surface for him to examine and he suddenly knew that feelings for her had developed when he hadn't been conscious of the fact. Did he have split personality disorder?

Okay the plan was to confront Jo with what he knew and if she didn't admit to enough then he'd simply test it when she turned her back on him by pulling her into a kiss; she wouldn't be able to hide the truth from him. As soon as he came to that conclusion he fell asleep.

The next morning before they went searching for Grant and the DED-device he confronted her and she used Andy as a shield. Somehow she managed to do that and still looked so vulnerable from the pressure of his questions. She looked strange that way, vulnerable; he couldn't handle a vulnerable Lupo so he decided to give her an out for now and said something along the lines of, "This isn't over Lupo; we're going to discuss this when you get back."

Her vengeance for making her uncomfortable and asking questions that were too painful for her to answer was to make Andy stare endlessly at him; the guy didn't even blink so Zane tried to ignore him by absentmindedly forming and solving complex math equations in his head. From what Carter had told him of the DaVinci Bridge's collapse he tried to figure out how much mass actually crumbled and fell off; this of course was entirely speculative as he hadn't measured the site _after _the damage.

For recreational purposes he'd measured it after his arrival to Eureka; after all every project in Global Dinamics wasn't enough to occupy him; not even his own legitimate projects held his attention after he figured out how to complete them. What drove his interest in science wasn't his curiosity; his brain moved so fast that he equated how exactly he should interact with people. He knew exactly how to flirt with every type of woman, with or without other women around them, at all of them or just a few or even one. He knew exactly how to avoid authorities on and off the computer; the only reason that he'd been caught by the law in the first place was that the computer that he'd been working on had been too slow. His pride about finishing every activity he set his mind to had helped him conveniently forget that by his calculations the FEDs would be there before he could escape.

It'd been a few hours before she returned, and with a few quick words the robot wasn't staring at him anymore. Andy let him out all smiles. "Sorry inconvenience, Mr. Donovan. The evidence was overwhelming."

Zane couldn't keep himself from laughing at Andy's words as he shut the cell door behind him. "Well, you can relax 'cause I'm not gonna sue you."

"Well, glad see the experience hasn't hardened you," Jo-Jo replied in a businesslike tone. "Thanks for your help," she said as she was hurrying out the door and Zane was angry over her avoiding a topic that he was sure he had a right to know about, not for intellectual reasons but for personal ones.

"Hang on," he demanded, "You're not getting off that easy, Lupo." He stopped following her when she stopped and turned to face him.

He figured that he needed to get it out before he tried any desperate measures. "I'm not stupid. I know something's happened with the five of you and part of it had to do with us." Well that was much more blunt than he'd intended but…

"Zane let it go," she nearly sounded as if she were pleading; he could hear the stress underlying her reasoning tone. "Grant's been cleared and so have you," she misdirected.

"I'm not talkin' about Grant," he said calmly. Then he stepped a lot closer to her for intimidation purposes. She'd be more likely to tell him what was going on if he invaded her space. He'd learned from growing up that less lies made it past you if you were staring someone straight in the face. "_You_ had my grandmother's engagement ring, Jo." She was avoiding looking at him so he pressed harder. "Come on; tell me what we were to each other."

She glanced at him and hesitated; then it appeared she'd made up mind as she swallowed and she said, "Nothing," a false smile on her face while he gazed at her imploringly. "I gotta go," she once again hurriedly tried to leave but the huge gaps in the conversation and many of the tells that enable you to know if another person was lying to you were immediately apparent.

Feeling a little desperate to know and wanting to not let her escape before he could properly interrogate her he lightly tugged on her wrist before she could get too far. They glided together like they'd done so many times and her mouth tasted like Vinspresso, which he was sure he'd never drunk before so his memory identifying it was a puzzlement. He fought an instinctive battle with her tongue as he and she were standing at just the right balance and he was quite sure he'd never kissed someone so well on the first try with _anyone_. He could feel the tension and the heat in the atmosphere around them so he paused.

Drawing back, though he would have liked very much to continue, he asked, "Then why didn't that feel like the first kiss?"

Her throat caught and she avoided his gaze once more. She looked as if she was about to finally tell him something concrete when Zoe suddenly entered the station. "Zane!" Jo jumped back from him like he was the cookie jar and she the guilty child. "Hey. I just heard the good news; we should go and celebrate." As she clung to him he couldn't help but feel how wrong it felt to have her clinging to him. "Jo, do you wanna come?"

"No. No, no, no you two go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow," she said backing away at a frantic pace now.

The smile for Zoe fell from his face as he gazed forlornly after her retreating form.

Before he knew it, he and Zoe were at Café Diem celebrating his release; only Zane didn't have much of an appetite, nor was his mind on _anything_ that Zoe was saying. He felt like a jackass. Why the… why had he… because he didn't want her to leave. He wanted _some_ confirmation that this whole thing wasn't just a fluke, that she _did_ feel something for him; that's why. He grimaced into his plate as he thought about how she'd definitely be avoiding him for quite some time. Everything after that kiss seemed bleaker. Would Jo even talk to him; let alone be anywhere alone with him anytime soon?

Zoe was still prattling on about something. "Yeah, sure," he said without thinking.

"Really?" Zoe yelled in extreme excitement and satisfaction.

Wincing, Zane pointed a confused look at Vincent who didn't look too happy to help him in his predicament, whatever it may be; or perhaps not because he was headed towards their table with drinks they hadn't ordered that were now being set in front of them. Suddenly Vincent smirked, "You're really going to try out for the play?" Play, what play? It must have been what Zoe had been talking about. He cautiously glanced at Zoe and slowly nodded at Vince.

"That's brilliant! I'll have lots of fun coordinating colors around your skin tone," Vincent said with enthusiasm. When Zane pointed another questioning look in his direction Vincent added, "I'm going to be the technical director," as if that explained everything.

"What's…" Zane began to ask but Zoe cut him off. "He's going to design the set, the sounds, and the lighting plans for the whole show."

"Oh, that's amazing," Zane answered. "Congrats on the position," he complimented Vince. Vincent gave him a strained smile as they hadn't been as cordial to one another after he and Zoe began spending time together without other people. Zane then took a pull on the drink that Vince had offered him, only to realize that it seemed to be a flat soda; Zane wouldn't give him the satisfaction though of letting him know anything was wrong with the drink. Then out of respect, Vince grudgingly mentioned the play's information being on a flyer next to the door.

"Zane?" Zoe began hesitantly, "was there something going on at my Dad's station that I should know about; between you and Jo I mean?"

Zane heaves a sigh of frustration and answers, "I'm not sure; somethin's been goin' on with a group of people in town and it could be any number of disproved theories that no one _here_ would believe in. Sometimes I think I'm close to finding the answer and then it just slips away out of sight like it was never there to begin with."

Zoe sighs and then says, "Yeah I know; my Dad's been acting really weird and at first I thought it was because he was finally in a couple's relationship with Allison but… his behavior can't _all_ be from that. I'm surprised that you noticed something was… off; Vincent hasn't even noticed," she remarked with an astonished tone.

Zane grins in response, "I always knew you were smart Zoe Carter."

"I'm glad you think so," she remarked sardonically, "so you wanna tell me why you were making out with Jo?"


	3. Chapter 2: of Monologues and Midgets

**Summary****:** With autumn comes the town play and this year in the alternate EUReKA it's a little awkward when Zane and Jo are both selected as the leading couple by Grace, the director. This was written for my fairytale challenge and is set after the 1/2season finale but before the Christmas special.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Zane Donovan, Josephina Lupo, Vincent, Cafe`Diem, Jack Carter, Zoe Carter, or any other recognizable canonical elements from the SyFy television show, "EUReKA." I am not affiliated with SyFy either so this story, which is written for entertainment purposes only, has no real bearing on where the true show is going unless I make a lucky guess or twenty.

**A/N:** This story is a response to my own fairytale challenge mentioned in the FanFiction forum, "The Good Sparks: a JoZane forum." The title of this chapter is meant to poke fun at Zane's stage experience in school.

**Chapter 2: of Monologues and Midgets  
**

Last Time:

"_I always knew you were smart Zoe Carter."_

"_I'm glad you think so," she remarked sardonically, "so you wanna tell me why you were making out with Jo?"_

Wincing momentarily, Zane fesses up. "It's part of what I just told you, and… part of something I feel that I don't understand. What I mean is it's always just been violent harassment between Jo-Jo and me and then all of the sudden she does this one-eighty towards me and for some reason it feels… familiar. I honestly don't think I'll know what it is 'till I figure out the other problem." Then he looked her straight in the eyes, "I really am sorry about, well… us. I mean it's been loads of fun hanging out but really you're a very nice distraction Zoe, or I was fooling myself into thinking you were."

Zoe looks mildly affronted and then tells him, "I think you're a very nice distraction too Zane, but that can't make up for the fact that you're not distracting me as well as I'd thought you would anyway." She drinks deeply from her root beer float, takes on a thoughtful pose, and then says, "I guess this is us apologizing to one another for using each other?"

Zane shrugs and then answers, "Yeah, I suppose so."

She chuckles, "Well we're terrible at it. You're still gonna try out for the play though right?"

Scowling momentarily, Zane comments, "Last and first play I was in was at college; they made me play the midget."

Zoe blinks in surprise and then bursts out giggling. "'Cause you were a kid right? I'm sure Grace'll be more forgiving with assigned roles. She's really excited this year; we can't let her down can we?"

Zane rolls his eyes, "I honestly don't know how she can focus on her work _and_ a direct a play with her's and Henry's renewed marital bliss."

"She's brilliant, just like anyone else in this town," she retorts.

"Thanks for understanding about… uh… ya know," he waves his hand in a random direction.

"Yeah, you too. Do you need help preparing a monologue for your audition?"

Looking genuinely confused Zane asks, "Monologue?"

She raises an eyebrow, "You don't know what a monologue is? No wonder they cast you as the midget," she playfully remarks.

**Review Challenge:** Try and guess which fairytale the play is, if you don't already know.


	4. Chapter 3: the More I See You

**Summary****:** With autumn comes the town play and this year in the alternate EUReKA it's a little awkward when Zane and Jo are both selected as the leading couple by Grace, the director. This was written for my fairytale challenge and is set after the 1/2season finale but before the Christmas special.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Zane Donovan, Josephina Lupo, Vincent, Cafe`Diem, Jack Carter, Zoe Carter, or any other recognizable canonical elements from the SyFy television show, "EUReKA." I am not affiliated with SyFy either so this story, which is written for entertainment purposes only, has no real bearing on where the true show is going unless I make a lucky guess or twenty.

**A/N:** This story is a response to my own fairytale challenge mentioned in the FanFiction forum, "The Good Sparks: a JoZane forum." If you don't understand theatre jargon that I may use then please feel free to ask about what I meant.

**Chapter 3: the More I See You  
**

Jo crept into the town's auditorium, which was much bigger than Tesla High School's, and was often used for academic speeches and presentations on GD's progress. Grace was giving a speech about synchronizing work timetables for practice if you were chosen for the play. She didn't even know why she'd let Jack convince her to come; well actually she did. She'd wanted to take her mind off of the time space continuum and all the associated crap that went along with it; like covering up the fact that the machine that had been made by Beverly and her unknown, traitorous, Global Dynamics associates had something to do with Grant's and Einstein's Bridge Device. Carter had hinted that there would be multiple forms of dance in the play, including ballet. It wasn't surprising that he knew what was going on with said play because his best friend was married to this year's Director.

Jo had sharp eyes but even she couldn't discern who all of the dark silhouettes were with how dimly lit it was at the moment. Grace told the relatively large group of would-be actors that they would start out by gathering on the stage with a partner for a dance and then afterwards they would do cold-reading of the script with the same partner. The crowd rose from their chosen seats and climbed the steps and onto the apron of the large stage. Before Jo moved from the shadows and onto the stage she was shocked to see Fargo there and talking amiably with Zoe of all people. Guilt caused Jo to catch her throat and stop breathing for a moment, but she breathed again and slowly proceeded to the stage while everyone was finding a partner.

She went stock-still when she heard a familiar suave voice ask, "May I have this dance?"

She pivoted in place and was about to say no when she realized that everyone else already had a partner; strangely there was an even number of males and females among those auditioning. She stiffly nodded and guardedly allowed him to come almost as close to her as he was a few days ago.

He was looking into her eyes and slowly, with trepidation, gently placed her left hand on his right shoulder, grasped her right hand in his left, and firmly pressed his right hand against her mid-back. Then he glanced into her eyes again to make sure that he wasn't overstepping his bounds.

She could feel his strong arm around her and couldn't decide whether to sink into his form or run away. She didn't do either and surprisingly he kept a respectable distance. "Hi," she said quietly, as the beginning interlude of Nat King Cole's version of, "The More I See You," played.

_Each time I look at you is like the first time  
Each time you're near me the thrill is new  
And there is nothing that I wouldn't do for  
The rare delight of the sight of you… for…_

_The more I see you, the more I want you  
Somehow this feeling just grows and grows  
With every sigh I become more mad about you  
More lost without you and so it goes_

_Can you imagine how much I love you?  
The more I see you as years go by  
I know the only one for me can only be you  
My arms won't free you, my heart won't try_

Surprisingly Zane was an exceptional lead and she idly wondered why she and her Zane had never danced with one another despite actually visiting the ballet together on their second date.

_I know the only one for me can only be you  
My arms won't free you, my heart won't try_

After that song ended a more fast paced song came on and it became clear that Zane had no training in any certain styles of dancing since he seemed to be winging it and their dancing became rater hilarious to watch as other dancers paused and chuckled a little upon spotting their silly and yet plausible dance forms. It was so ridiculous that Jo found herself laughing as well. They had to stop before long as they were out of breath. Chuckling they headed back to the audience seats and picked up a set of sheets for their cold reading.

They worked on how they would play the scene together. The eldest princess was doing the routine welcome along with the routine chalice of wine filled with a sleeping draught number and the wounded soldier follows the advice of the elderly woman, fooling her into believing that he is drinking it by letting the drugged wine spill down his chin and into his scarf. The eldest is clearly intent on keeping her sisters from losing their nightly romantic adventures while the ex-soldier is curious and intrigued with the cunning princess.

After their 5 minutes were up and Grace called everyone back, other people began performing their cold readings and Jo was genuinely impressed with how good even Larry was at acting. Lucas, whom had returned to town for the summer, and Pilar performed a stunning version of the same scene that Jo and Zane had received and then Zoe blew everyone away with her scene, even with Fargo stuttering his responses and staring straight at the paper through the entire thing. However not all of the cold readings were so magnificent; many looked as if they'd never done this sort of thing before, and now it was Zane's and her turn. Oh boy.


	5. Chapter 4: Encouragement from Those You

**Summary****:** With autumn comes the town play and this year in the alternate EUReKA it's a little awkward when Zane and Jo are both selected as the leading couple by Grace, the director. This was written for my fairytale challenge and is set after the 1/2season finale but before the Christmas special.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Zane Donovan, Josephina Lupo, Vincent, Cafe`Diem, Jack Carter, Zoe Carter, or any other recognizable canonical elements from the SyFy television show, "EUReKA." I am not affiliated with SyFy either so this story, which is written for entertainment purposes only, has no real bearing on where the true show is going unless I make a lucky guess or twenty. I also don't own Netflix or Battlestar Galactica and their character Adama. I don't own any of the songs or lyrics seen in this story so far.

**A/N1:** This story is a response to my own fairytale challenge mentioned in the FanFiction forum, "The Good Sparks: a JoZane forum." If you don't understand theatre jargon that I may use then please feel free to ask about what I meant.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Encouragement from Those You Love  
**

_Chances are we'll find a new equation__..._

_Chances lost are hope's torn up pages_  
_ Maybe this time_

_ Chances are we'll be the combination_  
_ Chances come and carry me_  
_ Chances are waiting to be taken, and I can see_

_ Chances are the fascinations_  
_ Chances won't escape from me_  
_ Chances are only what we make them and all I need_

-Five For Fighting's "Chances"**  
**

Jo couldn't see the audience with such a bright light on her and she felt as if she and Zane were the only two people in the whole building. She took a deep breathe and rose her chin high enough that she could see Zane's face, and then glanced back at the script to ensure that she was about to do what they'd rehearsed.

She held an imaginary goblet in her grasp and with a smile she welcomed the visitor that was here to spy on she and her sisters. He was quite handsome though; even with the limp his body exuded a powerful presence. She exchanged pleasantries with him and his warm voice washed over her, his attentive gaze unwavering from her. Continuing the plan though she offered him the sleeping potion disguised in wine and he, to her disappointment, appeared to drink the whole cup. Bidding him goodnight she stepped to the lip of the stage apron and told the audience with some disappointment and some excitement, "He is as foolish as the others. Make haste; we must get ready for the ball!"

She was startled from her mindset by the sound of applause. She rejoined the other auditioning participants and Zoe pulled her aside with a grin on her face. "That was awesome Jo! I know you didn't see it but that scene was totally made perfect when he smirked after you turned your back! You guys really work great together and your chemistry is off the charts." Jo smiled indulgently but didn't say anything as the next group was beginning their presentation.

She spent the rest of the audition listening to Zoe's quiet comments on everyone's performances. Then it came time for everyone who was doing prepared monologues, with no script, to grace the stage. Zoe confidently performed her monologue with no trouble and no one who knew her was surprised by her skill.

Zane's monologue surprised her. He stated that he had combined excerpts from the original television show, "Battlestar Galactica," that had been spoken by the character Adama. His monologue was only roughly three minutes long and yet Jo recognized his serious attitude as realistic. Jo smiled in reminiscence as the monologue reminded her of her Netflix subscription and all of the BG episodes that she had seen with her Zane. Zane's reenactment of Adama's stern, yet calm manner was really quite something; especially with all of the barely contained roiling emotions beneath. He was really submersed in his part.

When he finished everyone was so stunned that they didn't know what to do until Zoe and then Fargo began to clap. The audience was mostly employed by Global Dynamics so most of them applauded Zane's performance out of respect for their boss' approval but that didn't mean that Zane didn't deserve their approval. Grace smiled and Zoe enthusiastically congratulated him on his performance. He seemed a little embarrassed and look towards Jo. She smiled warmly and he visibly perked up due to her encouragement.

The auditions ended without much ado and Jo left the auditorium feeling lighter than before and she went to sleep in her bed that night with little to no worries on her mind.

* * *

**A/N2****:** Sorry for taking so long but my inspiration for Zane's monologue ad to be fanned into a bonfire in order for me to make the most of it and I waited on posting the chapter until I was pleased with it and I hope that you all are too. Also, I have a **multi-fandom EUReKA music video challenge** called, **"CHANCES"** going. If you're interested I'll send you information and hopefully links to responses when I get them. -_jw`chan_ ^-^


End file.
